


Travelling Tales

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Our Home [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John & Sherlock's friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John often missed the familiar comfort of 221b as they travelled around England solving crimes, it was strange not being in London. He sometimes wished that he hadn’t left and was still back in 221b, but knew that if he hadn’t have come then Sherlock would have gotten himself into gods only knows what kind of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tavelling Tales & Coming Home

**Author's Note:** **Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two in my series Our Home, it follows This is Our Home, if you have read the story you will know what I'm talking about. It's not necessary to read that story though it will explain a few things, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> The story Menders and Makers gave me the idea for the crime that is committed in this story along with a few twists as well. If you have read it then you will know what crime is committed in the story all I'm doing is taking that idea and making it into my own.

Date: 28/06/16  
Time: 8:24 pm – 10:24 pm  
Length: 1hr & 59minutes (1040 words)

Listening to: Sherlock; John | Time of Your Life by LowSodiumFreaks  
URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9N8HaVvHA0

John often missed the familiar comfort of 221b as they travelled around England solving crimes, it was strange not being in London. He sometimes wished that he hadn’t left and was still back in 221b, but knew that if he hadn’t have come then Sherlock would have gotten himself into gods only knows what kind of trouble.

It hadn’t taken John long to figure out that Sherlock was a trouble magnet though it wasn’t that hard a conclusion to make given how much trouble he got into whenever they were on cases. Donovan was right when he said that Sherlock got off on murders though John knew that it was the adrenaline and the puzzle of figure out who killed the latest murder victim.

John knew that everyone at the yard thought that Sherlock was cold and unfeeling because they only ever saw him when he was solving crimes they never saw what he was like after he had managed to figure out the crime. John knew that he was possibly the only one that got to see just how much some of the cases Sherlock solved really effected the genius. Sherlock was more human than the yard knew. John was glad that Sherlock trusted him enough to let him see him at his worst.

It taken a little while for them to get comfortable with each other, it hadn’t taken more than two weeks and multiple cases for John to learn Sherlock habits and quirks. John was far more observant then Sherlock gave him credit for. Sure he didn’t notice the same things that Sherlock did he just happened to notice the things that Sherlock thought were unimportant.

Now that they were away from 221b and London John found himself almost constantly on alert. He couldn’t convince himself that they were safe until he had checked the locks on the doors and the window as well as figured out the best way to get out of the room quickly if it was needed.

Sherlock hadn’t once said a thing about his little habit or the fact that he almost never unpacked and kept his boots and gun nearby with their bags at the door. He knew John would only calm down once he had made sure that everything was safe before he asked Sherlock to ‘assess’ the room. Over the next ten years they got very good at their little procedure, so much so that they could look around the room and determine everything that they needed to know without having to say a word, they were that in sync with each other.

Sherlock soon started to wear the clothes he was going to wear the following day to bed just in case they needed to leave in the middle of the night or early in the morning which had happened more than once, he also become rather good at tying his shoes quickly. Their bags were always completely packed before they went to bed at night even if they were staying there for a few days, it was a habit that they had developed and knew worked in case they needed to leave sudden and so nothing would be left behind.

There was never any evidence that they had ever been in the hotel rooms after they had left, everything was absolutely perfect John knew it confused the hotel staff when they come into a completely clean room, no sign that anyone had ever been there apart from a note on the bed side table with a cheque for the money and to fix up some problem that they noticed.

They soon become known as the Traveling Ghosts. They would come and stay in the town for as long as it was needed before they would disappear like ghosts leaving the room clean or cleaner than it had been when they arrived along with a cheque and a note. They learnt a lot of things over the ten years they were away. They had somehow developed a way of communicating silently with each other without even realising it. When they come back to London they found it strange to be back in 221b which hadn’t changed at all in the ten years they were away.

It almost felt like they had never left. Even if they didn’t notice a change everyone around them did. It became evident to everyone who worked at the yard that a lot had happened while they were away. They seemed different somehow. They worked together flawlessly, not once making a mistake.

Lestrade found it strange how they communicated with only looks and gestures, it was truly fascinating to watch, once they had gotten all of the information they would tag-team in telling Lestrade what had happened and how they were looking for. Lestrade had been completely shocked the first time they had done it. Flawlessly finishing each-others sentience’s like they were one person, it proved just how close they were and how in sync they were. It was more than a little creepy to watch at times.

Lestrade would never get tired of hearing them tell Anderson and Donovan off. It was very entertaining to see them speak like they were one person instead of two. Lestrade could tell that they had gotten much closer while they were away.    

Sherlock had changed a lot in the ten years that they had been away, he was friendlier and didn’t get as board as easily though was still as harsh as ever when it came to people (Anderson) who were being unbearably stupid though John found it was the one saying something to them when they got to annoying.

“Sherlock, Lestrade has a new case for us, something about dolls being murdered in the same way their menders/owners are,” John said after getting off the phone with Lestrade. Sherlock downed the last of his tea and jumped up to put on his coat and scarf, John shook his head and followed Sherlock out of 221b locking the door behind them and saying goodbye to Mrs Hudson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll write the second chapter in the next few days. If you have any other idea's for crimes I could. I'm a little lacking in that area. You will be credited. Please comment and tell me what you think.


	2. The Doll (working title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John get to the crime scene, everyone is shocked at how well they work together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a sort chapter. I wrote it down on paper and then had to copy it onto my computer, (its much way of editing). Please Enjoy

Date: 29/06/16  
Time: 3:13 pm – 4:13 pm  
Length: 2hr & 28minutes (868 words)

Listening to: Sherlock; John | Time of Your Life by LowSodiumFreaks  
URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9N8HaVvHA0

Sherlock watched John as examined the body of the doll and then that of owner/mender. The injuries were exactly the same even down to how the hair was styled. Almost like the killer was trying to make them the same in every way and he had somewhat seceded. While they were away Sherlock had learnt that John knew a great deal about Dollkind as well as androids. They had gotten a case a while ago about dolls being dollnapped and then being pulled apart and sold on the black market.

It hadn’t taken them long to catch the one behind it, apparently the real mastermind had been dead for quite some time and the culprit was just continuing with the job he had been given, this had been going on much longer than suspected because the dolls that were taken were usually homeless and no one cared about the homeless dolls.

“The dolls eyes have been removed and replaced with the same colour as the owners/mender so that she looks like her owner/mender. Her hair style has also been changed. These injuries are somewhat sloppy but seem practised like the dolls was struggling a great deal even though they were being held down,” John said as he looked over the body of the doll for anything else he could have missed.

“The killer was a doctor or someone who used their hands often, also having worked with dolls the best way to injure one. You can’t kill a doll if you can’t find its heart,” Sherlock continued, Lestrade didn’t know how they did it. They acted like they were one person not two.

It was sometimes scary. Really, _really_ scary. Like now for instance.

“The doll was practised on first which being held down by someone, possibly another person or doll as seen by the faint hand print around the dolls wrists, the person had to hold extra tight on to this doll because they were struggling,” John continued as he pointed to the dirt marks on the dolls wrists.

“The owner was then given the same injuries as her doll while the doll as forced to watch, slowly dying as her owner/mender was tortured. Her owner/mender was tired down securely that’s why the injuries aren’t as sloppy. The tattoo on their shoulders surjest that they were a Bonded Pair,” Sherlock said pointing at the nearly matching tattoo’s on the victim’s shoulders.

“Bonded Pair?” Lestrade asked only having a very vague idea of what they were talking about. Sherlock opened his mouth most likely call Lestrade an idiot but a look from John stopped him. A brief exchanged passed between the two. Sherlock looked annoyed as he pointed at the two victim’s then at John than to Lestrade. John glared at him clearly annoyed by whatever Sherlock was asking to do.

“It’s complicated. A Bonded Pair means the Doll was created with the intention of becoming this persons companion. The tattoos are a link of sorts allowing the doll to know what the person needs and vis versa,” John explained all the while glaring at Sherlock.

Lestrade stared at John in shock. He had heard about Bonded Pairs though never thought they existed. Every human had a doll or android that was meant for them.

“Did any of the other victims have similar tattoos. It’s not always on their shoulder. It could be somewhere else. Have a good look. How were the other victims killed?” John explained, everyone but Sherlock stared at John in wonder.

“John what do you mean other victims? This is the first murder like this,” Lestrade asked and was subjected to John’s version of the “are you really that stupid,” look. He had a feeling that he was missing something completely and it was _really_ stared to annoy John. Sherlock just stood there with a knowing look on his face.

“Of cause there are more victims. The murder is very practised at this. He has developed the best way to completely break a Bonded Pair,” John said, he had no idea how very much like Sherlock he sounded or maybe he did given the sudden spark in his eyes that was a lot like the one Sherlock currently had in his eyes.

“The Bonded Pair aren’t always owner/mender and doll sometimes it owner/mender and android but they are _always_ a Bonded Pair. They will often have similar or matching tattoos sometimes a sentence with a picture that’s specific to each person,” Sherlock said clearly used to the way John was acting.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it,” Jon said when no one move, everyone jumped and got to work, Lestrade had a feeling that John wasn’t telling them everything but that was okay. He knew that John would tell them at a later date. John sighed as he dragged Sherlock away from the crime scene so they could catch a taxi back to 221b. He shared a look with Sherlock, this case was going to be interesting but also very tiring, he just knew it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be up within the next two or so days. I won't get to much of a chance to update any of my stories to much next week because I'm on work placement for TAFE. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think and who could possibly be the murder and no it can't be Moriarty it has to be someone else because he's dead.


End file.
